


let's do the time warp again

by MarchForOurGays



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Leonard McCoy the matchmaker, M/M, Q likes to fuck with people, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchForOurGays/pseuds/MarchForOurGays
Summary: "' So I'm supposed to travel back in time, stop the mass destruction of Vulcan, or at least prevent Vulcans from becoming endangered, make my best friend and the green-blooded hobgoblin fall in loveaheadof schedule, and manage to stay completely sane in between everything else.' He deadpanned at the cosmic entity or whatever the fuck this 'Q' was.'Yep, pretty much the gist of it,'Leonard wouldreallykill for a sleep hypo around now, to either knock himself out or the asshole in front of him.'Dammit man I'm a doctor not a universe fixer,'"Or, to help theEnterprisecrew not die painful deaths, and to set reality back to somewhat order, Q decides to pick one of the members of the crew to fix the mess they made. He decides to choose Leonard McCoy.





	let's do the time warp again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so I had this crazy idea pop into my head last night and I decided that I HAD to write it, the comedy itself would be gold in this story, I know that I have other fics that I need to work on but I just couldn't help it okay?!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy it!

 

"Jim!" Leonard was frantically trying to stop his best friend from bleeding out onto the floor of the Engineering deck near the ever so mocking warp core, which was currently shutting down thanks to the Klingon armada currently shooting at the  _Enterprise_ and ripping her to shreds, invading her and killing everyone on it, Leonard doesn't know why, doesn't know how, doesn't even fucking  _care_ right now, his best friend, his _captain_ is bleeding out too quickly, too fast, but dammit he's at least gonna try, Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk have given the finger to death before, what's stopping them now?

 

"B-Bones," Jim gasped, before turning his head to cough up more blood and  _dammit that's not good_ Leonard's mind screams while he's wiping the excess blood off Jim's face with his sleeve, already covered in it, an amalgamation of his, Scotty's, Nyota's, and some other random red-shirt's blood. All three of them are laying around twenty feet away, faces pale and bodies affected by the  _rigor mortis_ of death. Leonard's heart aches with pain and loss. He doesn't ever think he'll forget the light leaving each of their eyes, the small convulsions that their bodies made afterwards, the cells in the blood that was still in their bodies dying with a bang. He'll never forgive the Klingons for the hurt they've caused him, the pain, the loss. But he'll never forgive  _himself_ if he doesn't save his best friend.

 

Leonard hears through all of the phaser fire and screams of death Jim try to say someone's name, but the words don't come out, just a guttural scream/groan releases itself from Jim's vocal cords. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who's name Jim was trying to say, and soon enough, a lavender blood painted Vulcan runs to Jim's side, shock, anger, and fear painted on the usually robotic face of Spock, but Leonard believes that Spock's making an exception right now. 

 

" _Spock,"_ Jim sobs, tears openly streaming down his face, grabbing said Vulcan's hand before bringing it to his lips, kissing his husband's hand one final time. Spock just visibly  _breaks,_ roaring mournfully, for he knows as well as Leonard and even Jim himself, there's no cure, no magic wand to wave that Jim'll be okay again and everything will be fine, Sulu, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, and the others would be alive, unharmed, and mostly physically sane, but they all know, there's no restart button. Jim's dying, they all know it, and Leonard can't pull something out of his ass and save his best friend in the nick of time. It's then that Leonard openly starts sobbing, the tears he'd been holding back since he saw Jim get shot just minutes before. He grabs his best friend's other hand and squeezes the hell out of it, like some sort of prayer. Leonard McCoy stopped believing in God or any celestial being long ago, but for once, just for the hell of it, he prays for a fucking  _miracle_ to anyone who could possibly hear him.

 

"Well," Jim starts, causing Leonard and Spock to break out of their funk and see him lying there with a goddamned _smirk_ on his face. "It's better to go out with a bang then a whimper," Leonard shuts his eyes and turns his head away trying to not face the inevitable before letting out a breathy laugh of disbelief, shaking his head "Figures you'd be the one to make a joke about death when you're fucking bleeding out, classic Jim Kirk," 

 

"What can I say, I'm sentimental," Jim shoots back before moaning in pain again, face contorting into discomfort. Spock stops Jim from moving by placing a hand on his husband's heart.

 

"Jim, do not cause yourself to bleed out more," Jim rolled his eyes at his first officer,

 

"What it's gonna make me die faster?"

 

"Probably," Leonard deadpans, and everyone goes silent once more, before Jim starts coughing up blood again, and another cry tears itself from Spock's throat as he brings up his hands to cradle his beloved's face, quietly murmuring Vulcan prayers and rocking back and forth. Leonard just looks on at the couple with agony.

 

"Bones," Jim starts up again, Leonard scoots closer on the cold ground towards his friend,

 

"Yeah, Jimmy?"

 

"Live a good life for me, if you make it out of this hell hole, go see Joanna, forgive your ex-wife, just  _live_ for me, please?" Leonard silently nods in reply, clearing his throat before speaking,

 

"Yeah Jimmy, I will." Jim cracks a watery smile before looking at Spock, the man he loved, _loves_ dammit, stop using past tense already Leonard. Spock looks completely and utterly _destroyed_  like he's losing his world, figuratively, of course, he already literally lost his world around ten years ago. Jim releases his hand from Spock's grasp and puts it on the back of his neck, drawing his husband, his  _soulmate,_ down in for one last kiss. Leonard doesn't notice Jim's hand getting weaker, losing it's grip on Spock's neck, but he does see and hear his arm falling to the cold floor of the engineering deck with a sharp 'thud'. Spock sobs into Jim's mouth, gripping the now cold, pale face of his husband harder and  _screams._

 

Leonard just grips Jim's hand tighter, silent tears pouring down his face.

 

Leonard doesn't see or hear the two Klingons sneak up behind them, footsteps muffled by the sound of Spock's screaming. He first sees the flash of a phaser blast towards Spock before he falls down on top of Jim, dead, but still cradling Jim in his now lax arms. Leonard doesn't even turn around to face his fate, his death sentence hanging over him like Damocles' sword.

 

But thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long before he sees black.

 

******************************

 

He wakes up with a gasp, his death still playing in his head like a broken record before he notices where he is.

 

It's the old farmhouse in Georgia his grandpappy owned, the breeze blowing through the open window in his childhood room. It's summer, he notices, the humidity of a fresh rainstorm in the air.

 

Leonard slowly gets out of bed, clad in his favorite plaid pj's before padding down the stairs towards the smell of fresh coffee. 

 

_This must be heaven,_ he thinks, meandering around the familiar halls before coming upon the old kitchen, only to realize he's not alone. 

 

"Leonard McCoy," The man, who looked to be around his forties and a tall 6'4'' said with a smile on his face and a look of deviousness in his eyes leaning up against the old tile counter-tops with a cup of coffee in his hand. Leonard reached down to grab his phaser only to realize it wasn't there.

 

"Who are you?" The man smiled again,

 

"My name is Q," The name gave Leonard no information whatsoever, he glared at the other man with a fury in which he tried to burn holes in his head. It didn't work.

 

"Well that's nice Q, but I really want you to get the fuck outta my house if you would kindly," Q rolled his eyes at the demand,

 

"I thought you would be at least a little grateful Leonard, seeing I made this place," Leonard stood frozen in shock, to the amusement of Q.

 

"What are you?" He asked warily, hoping that this smirking asshole wasn't God himself. Q barked in laughter,

 

"I am too complex for you little primitive human mind to handle," Leonard rolled his eyes,

 

"Try me, asshole," Q smirked,

 

"Very well, since you insist," he said before snapping his fingers. 

 

Suddenly Leonard and 'Q' were transported to the  _Enterprise,_ the medbay, specifically, completely free of blood and damage, with not a soul in sight. 

 

"How did you do that?" Leonard asked in part amazement, part skepticism,

 

"I can do what ever I want. Knock planets out of orbit, take your ship thirty thousand lightyears in the blink of an eye, create whole dimensions, rewind time, etc." Q turned his back to Leonard and waved his hands in a gesture that looked like he was trying to sound flippant.

 

Leonard cocked an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips, "Well if you can do that, why are you bothering with a dead space doctor?" 

 

Q jerked back around, "Because you're  _the_ dead space doctor, you and your crew are the stuff of legends where I come from, everybody talks about you,"

 

Leonard inwardly groaned  _Oh great there's more of him,_

 

Q continued, "I heard that your ship had been destroyed, your crew dead, it was a shock to me to see the famous  _Enterprise_ crumble as easily as she did. But, that Klingon attack came at a cost, half of the universe died when the  _Enterprise_ fell, including your 'Federation'" Q put air quotes around that last word, mockingly. Leonard wanted to punch the asshole because he insulted the people, the cause that he'd died for.

 

But thankfully, Leonard was raised with some restraint.

 

"What do you want with me?" He asked towards the entity.

 

"I want you to fix the past, the timeline was altered when Nero disrupted it, but the obliteration of the Vulcan race was not supposed to happen, not in any timeline ever has the Vulcan race been destroyed. The planet, yes, but never the people." 

 

"And how the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Leonard growled, Q chuckled.

 

"You will be sent back into the past, you will live out the timeline as yourself, but you will carry the memories of the other timeline in your head. You also need to make Kirk and Spock fall in love sooner than your other time, they are a universal constant, always together, side by side, as is your crew." Leonard rubbed his hands on his face, trying to suppress the headache that was currently forming in his mind from the informational overload 

 

 "So I'm supposed to travel back in time, stop the mass destruction of Vulcan, or at least prevent Vulcans from becoming endangered, make my best friend and the green-blooded hobgoblin fall in love _ahead_ of schedule, and manage to stay completely sane in between everything else." He deadpanned at the cosmic entity or whatever the fuck this 'Q' was.

 

"Yep, pretty much the gist of it,"

 

Leonard would _really_ kill for a sleep hypo around now, to either knock himself out or the asshole in front of him.

 

"Dammit man I'm a doctor not a universe fixer," Q laughed, 

 

"You are now, Leonard McCoy,"

 

"Fine," Leonard relented, the chance to fix a bunch of shit and to see his friends again was enough to get him to agree to such a fucking crazy task. "When am I being sent to?"

 

"Back to the beginning of your Starfleet journey, back to where you met James T. Kirk," Leonard nodded, 

 

"Alright, any other advice?" Q smirked,

 

"Not everything in the timeline will change, Khan will still happen, as will Altamid, but this will ensure the longevity of your crew's lives, and the timeline somewhat fixing itself. Your memories from this timeline will eventually fade after a couple of years since new ones will take their place, but I don't think you want to remember see your friends die in front of you in your dreams," Leonard grimaced,

 

"Not really, no," Q clapped his hands with flamboyancy and excitement,

 

"Alrighty then! let's save the universe shall we?" Leonard rolled his eyes,

 

"Yeah I guess so," 

 

"Cheer up good doctor! Oh, and please don't die, I don't really want to revive you again," 

 

"I'll try not to," 

 

The last thing Leonard saw was Q snap his fingers. 

 

Then everything went white. 

 

          

**Author's Note:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life


End file.
